You and Me, In Last Thirty Pages
by Melancholic Package
Summary: Dalam tiga puluh halaman Matsuoka Gou menuliskan harapan-harapannya, dan dalam tiga puluh halaman Makoto mengerti sakitnya kehilangan Sousuke serta cintanya sendiri.


**You and Me, In Last Thirty Pages**

**** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club**  
**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Tachibana memang tidak setenar artis-artis _infotainment_ yang kehidupannya sebasi ikan teri karena terlalu sering dibeberkan ke muka publik. Hanya jika anda seorang pebisnis baru bisa merasakan betapa agung sekaligus menakutkannya nama keluarga itu. Raja kapitalis dengan bisnis beranak pinak mengakar kuat di berbagai negara. Monster yang dapat dengan mudah menjungkir balikkan nasib hidup jutaan orang, yang kekayaannya hanya bisa habis jika Tuhan menghendaki saja.

Jika ada yang tidak mengenal kata miskin maka dialah orangnya, Tachibana Makoto, yang semenjak proses dibuatnya sampai lahir ke dunia tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal berbau melarat. Usianya mungkin baru 27 tahun, tapi uang yang telah tercurah demi memenuhi hidup hedonisnya sudah melampaui kebutuhan hidup manusia berumur seratus tahun.

Dari mulai celana dalam, baju, sepatu, gadget, tempat tinggal, mobil, makanan, pesta, liburan, sampai yang tidak terlalu penting seperti iseng-iseng membeli pulau, semua itu terbayar tanpa harus mencucurkan keringat.

Para wanita pasti sudah ngiler jika mereka tahu ada yang lebih tampan dan serba wah dibanding Edward Cullen si vampir. Sudah pasti mbak-mbak jomblo berbondong-bondong menjadi fans berat Tachibana Makoto. Ya, sekali lagi meski ia tidak setenar artis-artis Hollywood dan fotonya tidak pernah nangkring di kamar-kamar para remaja seperti artis K-Pop, kenyataannya Makoto tidak pernah kehabisan stok perempuan jika ia sedang ingin memanaskan ranjangnya.

Kehidupan superclass yang dimimpikan semua orang ada di bawah kakinya, tinggal jentikkan jari dan segala yang diinginkannya akan datang di depan muka.

Semuanya terlihat menyilaukan, kecuali jika anda memperhatikan lebih seksama pada kedalaman hatinya. Jauh, jauh di dasar sana, Tachibana menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari sebuah palung dengan kekosongan yang tak berujung. Sebuah robot yang hanya mampu mencurahkan waktunya untuk bekerja dan kesenangan-kesenangan semu. Kopong tanpa makna.

Seringkali ia tenggelam dalam diam ketika berlama-lama memandangi keluarga yang sedang piknik di taman kota, atau ketika tanpa berkedip menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling menyuapi es krim di bangku halte, dunia seperti lumer diantara senyuman mereka. Kesederhanaan yang justru tak terbeli oleh uangnya.

Saat puas merasa perih, barulah ia pulang dengan membawa hatinya yang dingin.

Hidup itu cerita panjang tentang pencarian sesuatu yang tak ada. Tachibana sering tertawa lucu saat dirinya ingin sekali membakar harta bendanya untuk ditukar dengan nasi kepal buatan ibu atau mainan jelek buatan ayah. Tawanya makin keras lagi saat menyaksikan pegawai-pegawainya saling sikut demi memanjat dinding tempat dirinya berdiri, sementara ia sendiri setengah mati ingin terjun ke bawah.

Saat ia benar-benar tertekan dengan hidupnya, Tachibana sering sekali iseng mentransfer uang ke sembarang rekening. Seringnya ke rekening-rekening yang berseliweran di media sosial yang mengaku penyalur bantuan bencana alam, atau bantuan untuk orang-orang kelaparan, atau anak yatim-piatu atau yang paling iseng, ia membeli barang secara online dengan memberikan alamat rumah milik orang lain. Hanya dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit terhibur. Atau iseng membeli Lamborghini keluaran terbaru hanya demi menikmati muka-muka lucu orang kebakaran jenggot saat melihat mobil itu nangkring di garasinya.

Saat semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing bertemu orang tua atau anak isteri, Tachibana sering mematung memandangi hamparan gedung dan lampu-lampu malam kota. Merasa jadi orang paling susah dan kesepian, tidak ada yang benar-benar menunggunya di rumah.

Hidup itu adalah kau memainkan game anak-anak level 1 saat kau sudah menjadi gamer profesional. Membosankan.

Karena itulah Tachibana sekarang menutup mata, menelungkup polos seperti bayi yang baru terlahir, berselimutkan panas tubuh orang lain di atasnya. Menikmati peran seorang kekasih yang tengah menunggu pasangannya terbangun.

Saat Tachibana mulai menikmati detak jantung yang menyentuh punggungnya, Sousuke berguling ke samping. Meninggalkan kulit tubuh Tachibana yang dingin, kemudian mendengkur halus. Tachibana memandang dalam diam raut Sousuke yang masih terlelap, kemudian ia terdorong untuk menyentuh kontur wajah tampan Sousuke, mengelus bibirnya, meraba pipinya, menyentuh hidungnya yang menjulang, lalu merasakan tebal bulu alisnya.

Tachibana merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sousuke, duduk diam di atas perut si surai hitam. Kemudian kembali memandang. Beberapa kata mulai teruntai di benak Tachibana, ia berterima kasih atas sedikit penawar yang diberikan Sousuke untuk rasa bosan selama ini. Lalu Tachibana tersenyum, menangkap gerakan lembut bulu-bulu mata Sousuke yang bergetar saat kelopaknya terbuka.

Mataharinya telah bangun.

Sepasang tangan kekar menyentuh pinggang Tachibana, mengelusnya pelan. Kemudian Sousuke bangkit, menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Tachibana, menutup kembali matanya demi menikmati aroma Tachibana yang menenangkan. Sousuke merengkuh lelaki di depannya, kemudian menyentuh bibir Tachibana dengan bibirnya sendiri, bukan ciuman, hanya sebuah sapaan selamat pagi untuk Tachibana.

Tanpa kata-kata, sebuah pagi mereka sambut dengan khidmat.

.

Di sebuah toko buku sederhana yang menjual buku-buku bekas, Tachibana menatap sepasang bola mata azure yang juga sedang memandanginya. Rak kayu dan deretan buku usang membingkai wajah mereka masing-masing. Sementara jari mereka bertumbuk pada satu buku berwarna merah marun yang warnanya sudah pudar.

Tachibana melepaskan tangannya dari buku itu, hanya untuk digenggam erat oleh tangan milik orang di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah membaca buku yang ini, kau saja yang ambil."

Begitulah sebaris kalimat tegas yang ia dengar dari sesosok jangkung itu. Tachibana melongo melihat orang itu melengos pergi meninggalkan toko tanpa membeli apa-apa. Kemudian menghilang di balik Ford Explorer miliknya yang berlalu membelah jalanan.

"Aneh?"

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Tachibana bertemu kembali dengan orang itu di Kolam Pancing Shimizu-ike Municipal Park, dekat Stasiun Gakugei Daigaku. Pemuda berjaket hitam itu sedang khusyuk memandangi kolam sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang kedinginan. Pancingan di depannya sama sekali tidak bergerak, tanda tidak ada ikan yang menyangkut.

Mata azurenya membelalak kaget saat Tachibana memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Raut kikuk jelas tergambar di wajahnya yang memerah akibat dingin. Tachibana memamerkan senyum hangat demi menghapus wajah melongo di depannya, lantas menyodorkan sebelah tangan untuk dijabat.

"Halo, aku Makoto, boleh duduk di sini tidak?"

Tangannya disambut, dan Tachibana kembali mendengar suara tegas itu lagi.

"Ya, silakan." Alih-alih melepaskan tangannya, Tachibana malah memandangi pemuda di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu."

"Sousuke, Yamazaki Sousuke."

Dan begitulah, pemuda itu―tidak tepat disebut pemuda sebenarnya―bernama Sousuke, usia 32 tahun, seorang manajer di sebuah perusahaan mobil (yang kebetulan salah satu perusahaan milik Tachibana, tapi ia tidak memberitahu Sousuke), hobi memancing, dan lajang. Semua informasi itu mengalir begitu saja di tengah obrolan mereka berdua sambil menatap kolam yang beriak-riak.

Hari semaki sore dan pancingan mereka tetap menganggur, tapi itu tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh para pemiliknya, karena mereka sedang asyik tertawa-tawa. Sampai malam menjelang, tahu-tahu Sousuke sudah memeluk Tachibana.

.

Tachibana tidak pernah serius menanggapi perasaan Sousuke, apalagi menerima tawaran Sousuke untuk berkomitmen. Tidak seperti Sousuke, Tachibana bukan seorang gay tulen. Ia hanya lelaki kesepian yang diliputi rasa bosan yang hebat. Sousuke hanyalah selingan kalau tidak mau disebut mainan. Maka saat separuh hati yang ia tawarkan ditolak mentah-mentah, Sousuke pergi membawa luka, meninggalkan Tachibana yang menyongsong hari-hari kesepiannya tanpa gairah, seperti sedia kala.

.

Matsuoka Gou mengakhiri catatannya dengan sebuah titik yang ia tekan keras-keras di buku tulisnya. Setengah percaya setengah tidak saat dengan mudahnya tuan muda itu setuju untuk diwawancara. Awalnya ia hanya mendapat informasi standar mengenai kerja, pekerjaan, dan kerja lagi. Dan BANG! Tiba-tiba Matsuoka tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Tachibana mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang homoseksual. Dan dengan santainya pria di depannya itu menceritakan kisah err… perjalanan cintanya. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk.

Baik bagi berita yang akan ia publikasikan, buruk untuk hatinya yang diam-diam mengagumi Makoto. Setengah jam yang lalu Makoto meninggalkan kedai kopi tempat dilaksanakannya wawancara. Dan Matsuoka masih duduk diam di kursinya, memegangi balpoin hitamnya erat-erat. Menimbang-nimbang antara merahasiakan fakta besar itu atau membeberkannya pada masyarakat luas.

Sederet nomor telepon dengan judul Tachibana Makoto terpampang di layar android merah miliknya. Makoto memberikan nomor itu dengan cuma-cuma plus sebuah pesan 'kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku' dari Makoto yang membuat Matsuoka melongo.

Ini jelas-jelas hari yang bersejarah, bung!

.

.

Makoto sedang mengelus-elus seprai berwarna toska yang terhampar rapi di atas ranjang miliknya, sementara di luar hujan mengguyur ramai-ramai, sementara gundah mengguyur hatinya ramai-ramai. Pertanyaan gadis berambut merah itu tidak tahu kenapa terasa mengganggu sekali.

"Apakah anda masih…masih mencintainya?"

Dan jawaban yang ia lontarkan jauh lebih mengganggu lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Dan tatapan lega yang terpampang di mata gadis itu, serta senyum samarnya jauh, jauh, jauh lebih menggangu lagi.

Sudah lima kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, menyadari sorot kagum gadis itu, menyadari hatinya yang agak sedikit menghangat dibuatnya. Tachibana tidak memedulikan judul apa yang akan ditulis gadis itu untuk novel yang ia buat berdasarkan kisahnya dengan Sousuke (Matsuoka memutuskan untuk tidak mempublikasikan fakta bahwa Tachibana seorang gay lewat surat kabar, ia malah berniat untuk menceritakannya dalam sebuah novel, dengan menyamarkan identitas narasumber tentu saja, dan Tachibana menyetujuinya), tidak peduli bahasa apa yang ia gunakan, tidak peduli penerbit mana yang akan mencetak bukunya kelak. Ia hanya suka saat Matsuoka menuliskan ceritanya, ceritanya dengan Sousuke.

Ia menikmati saat dirinya mengais-ngais kembali kepingan-kepingan masa lalunya bersama Sousuke, menatap jauh ke belakang saat dirinya dalam pelukan Sousuke, saat separuh tempat tidurnya yang kini kosong tidak pernah dingin, saat rentangan tangan Sousuke menyambutnya di pintu rumah kala malam seusai lelah bekerja, saat dirinya melebur menjadi bagian dari diri Sousuke, saat lelaki itu menyodorkan separuh hatinya untuk ia genggam….

…dan ia menolaknya.

Segaris air mata melintang di pipi Makoto, mendapati punggung yang dulu menjauh itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi akan kembali padanya. Dirinya sendiri yang membuat orang itu kecewa, dialah yang membuatnya pergi.

Sudah terlalu terlambat, Makoto.

.

"Aku tidak membenci pecinta sesama jenis, hanya kasihan. Aku yakin mereka dan anda pasti bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang seharusnya, anda mengerti maksud saya. Karena saya percaya bahwa mencintai sesama jenis itu bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan."

Wow! Tachibana memuji keteguhan jawaban Matsuoka. Kini, di pertemuannya yang entah ke berapa kali, Matsuoka sudah menyelesaikan seratus halaman novelnya. Gadis itu meminta konfirmasi soal orientasi seksual Tachibana yang sekarang, soal apakah ia sudah punya pengganti Sousuke, apakah pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mengencani perempuan?

Tachibana menjawabnya dengan sangat jelas. Belum! Oh, ayolah, tidak pernah ada perempuan yang ia kencani dengan sepenuh hati, semuanya selalu dimulai dan berakhir di tempat tidur.

Malam itu Matsuoka kembali menelan jawaban yang sama. Kecewa? Jelas kecewa. Tachibana Makoto adalah orang yang paling tidak mau ia akui sebagai seorang gay. Laki-laki itu terlalu berharga, terlalu bersinar. Bukan berarti ia mentoleransi laki-laki lain untuk menjadi gay, hanya saja saat ini Makoto adalah seseorang yang masih bisa ia genggam, yang setiap minggu bahkan tiap waktu bisa ia ajak bertemu dengan dalih keperluan menulis dan sebagainya.

Jangan salah sangka, Matsuoka tidak pernah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kepentingan pribadi. Di setiap pertemuannya ia hanya ingin membantu Tachibana untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang sekarang. Menjadi seorang laki-laki yang mencintai perempuan.

Ada sebuah dorongan imajiner yang membuat Matsuoka begitu terobsesi untuk merubah Tachibana.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan berlangsung tanpa kemajuan yang berarti pada diri Tachibana, lain halnya dengan novel Matsuoka yang mendekati selesai. Seiring dengan halaman-halaman novel yang kian menebal, harapan Matsuoka kian menipis.

Setelah tulisannya rampung, tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk memanggil Tachibana duduk berdua dengannya. Semuanya sudah mendekati akhir.

Sore itu di kedai kopi yang biasa Tachibana dan ia kunjungi, Matsuoka duduk diam sambil memegang balpoinnya erat, seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu Tachibana.

Sepuluh menit lagi tepat pukul tiga sore, waktu yang ia dan Tachibana sepakati untuk bertemu. Matanya tak lepas dari vas bunga berwarna cokelat berhias sulur-sulur hijau. Ini adalah hari terakhir, mungkin. Ia mengundang Tachibana secara resmi atau apalah untuk memberi tahu bahwa tulisannya sudah rampung.

Matsuoka berulang kali menghela napas demi mengumpulkan energi, memoles mentalnya untuk siap berpisah dengan narasumbernya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah yang dirasakan Matsuoka. Pertemuannya dengan Tachibana adalah sesuatu yang berharga, di mana ia bisa menumbuhkan harapan-harapan, setiap kali duduk berhadapan ia selalu menunggu Makoto mengatakan 'aku sudah punya kekasih perempuan' atau minimal 'aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan', tapi nyatanya tidak, semua itu tinggal harapan sampai saat terakhir.

Semuanya selesai. Ia tidak mampu merubah apapun yang ada pada diri Makoto. Baginya itu adalah sebuah kegagalan besar.

Pintu kedai terbuka, dan seseorang dengan setelan jasnya yang masih lengkap masuk ke dalam dengan santai. Matsuoka melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu, untuk kemudian disambut dengan lambaian singkat.

Segera setelah duduk Tachibana memesan kopi yang sama dengan kopi yang ada di cangkir Matsuoka.

"Apa kabar Matsuoka-san? Kau terlihat pucat." Tachibana berbasa-basi.

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku jarang tidur. Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku masih menjadi robot yang sama seperti yang pertama kali kau kenal haha…" Tachibana tertawa mengejek, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu sinis pada diri sendiri, Tachibana-san."

"Oh, aku tidak sinis. Hanya mencoba mendeskripsikan diriku dengan sejujur-jujurnya, Matsuoka-san." Kilahnya sambil mencopot jas kemudian menaruhnya sembarangan di sandaran kursi. Lalu melonggarkan dasi biru lautnya yang jika dilihat dari bulan pun tetap kelihatan mahalnya. Di hadapan orang lain Tachibana tidak akan melakukan itu semua, dia akan duduk dengan se-elegan mungkin, menumpangkan kakinya, memberi senyuman sejuta dollar dan tentu saja ditambah kata-kata penuh bubuk pemikat. Pengecualian untuk nona Matsuoka, karena wanita ini sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirinya.

Matsuoka adalah kotak rahasia milik Tachibana, yang setiap kali mereka bertemu kotak itu semakin penuh dengan rahasia-rahasia baru. Matsuoka berbeda dengan gadis-gadis molek yang menjajakan tubuhnya pada Tachibana demi secuil rahasia yang ingin mereka korek untuk diberikan pada bos mereka, yang tidak lain adalah rival tak berarti bagi Tachibana. Ia hanya gadis jujur yang meminta jawaban tanpa memaksa, dan oleh karena itulah Tachibana merasa aman menuturkan kisahnya, lembar demi lembar.

Membiarkan sisi polosnya terhampar di hadapan Matsuoka, tanpa polesan senyum palsu, tanpa kebohongan, tanpa perlu repot-repot memasang topeng. Tanpa pusing memikirkan bagaimana jika suatu hari gadis itu menjual fakta demi uang. Gadis itu selalu mampu membuat Tachibana bicara tanpa berpikir, tapi mengikuti hatinya. Itulah yang ia sukai dari Matsuoka, atau lebih tepatnya, itulah yang ia butuhkan.

Matsuoka tersenyum seadanya menanggapi racauan pesimis yang dilontarkan Tachibana barusan, kemudian tangannya mencoba merogoh sesuatu dari balik tas kainnya yang berwarna hitam bergambar kelinci kuning. Seorang pelayan wanita berkemeja putih menghampiri meja mereka berdua, lalu dengan telaten menurunkan cangkir kopi dari nampan kayunya ke hadapan Tachibana.

"Silakan." Katanya seramah mungkin, kemudian berlalu setelah beberapa detik membeku di tempat gara-gara disenyumi Tachibana. Matsuoka bersumpah melihat gadis itu menabrak meja kosong saat kembali ke belakang, ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikannya.

Sementara Tachibana sedang pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa sambil menyesap kopinya. Matsuoka menyerahkan sebundel kertas dalam map cokelat pada Tachibana.

"Ini belum saya serahkan ke penerbit, barangkali anda ingin membacanya kembali?"

Tachibana malah terkekeh geli, "Kau bercanda! Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali." Map cokelat itu ia serahkan kembali ke hadapan Matsuoka, "Dan aku menyukainya, sudah terbitkan saja."

Matsuoka diam sejenak, menyentuh ujung map itu sambil perlahan-lahan mendorongnya, "Saya membuat beberapa perubahan di akhir cerita, mungkin anda ingin membacanya?"

Dering telepon menginterupsi percakapan mereka, Tachibana meminta izin untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, dan Matsuoka hanya mampu mengangguk. Sekitar lima menit berselang, Tachibana kembali terfokus pada Matsuoka dan bundelannya.

"Berapa halaman yang harus aku baca?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh halaman."

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku harus pergi, jadi bisakah kau ceritakan secara singkat seperti apa akhir yang telah dirombak itu?"

Matsuoka menghela napas, "Baiklah…" kemudian menautkan jemarinya di atas meja, "Bagian terakhir ini adalah satu-satunya bagian yang saya karang sendiri. Berbeda dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang murni menceritakan kisah anda."

Telepon Tachibana kembali berdering, Matsuoka berhenti bicara, tatapan mereka tertuju pada benda yang tengah bergetar berisik di atas meja. Tachibana memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan sambil mematikan teleponnya.

"Kisah anda saya akhiri dengan fiktif bahwa anda akhirnya menemukan seorang perempuan yang anda kasihi."

Tachibana menatap Matsuoka lurus-lurus, mengerutkan keningnya. Agak tidak terima pada keputusan gadis itu yang terdengar egois. Apa maksudnya?

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa?"

Matsuoka kembali menghela napas, berpikir sejenak untuk merangkai kata yang tepat.

"Karena menurut saya…cerita anda tidak akan menjadi apa-apa jika hanya berakhir begini saja, tanpa kepastian, menggantung."

"Tapi kenyataannya 'kan memang seperti itu." Tachibana memotong cepat. Kali ini benar-benar tersinggung dengan pemikiran Matsuoka yang sempit, seolah-olah gadis itu bukan penulis profesional. Seolah-olah Matsuoka adalah pengarang cerita murahan yang selalu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bahagia, yang selalu menuntaskan kisahnya sesuai dengan ekspektasi pembaca, yang membuat akhir tanpa memikirkan realita.

"Kenyataannya aku memang seperti ini…"

"Tidak inginkah anda merubah akhir cerita anda sendiri?"

Matsuoka terkejut dengan kecepatan bicaranya sendiri. Nafasnya sampai ngos-ngosan. Mulut Tachibana setengah terbuka, kaget dengan pertanyaan Matsuoka yang begitu emosional. Ada apa gerangan dengan wanita ini? Tiba-tiba meledak-ledak, irasional dan… ini bukan Matsuoka yang biasanya.

Tachibana tengah mengira-ngira ke manakah arah pembicaraan ini. Mencoba mengerti akan pesan terselubung yang hendak disampaikan oleh si penulis.

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran aneh merangsek masuk berpendar-pendar seperti bola pijar di dalam kepala Tachibana. Gadis di hadapannya menunduk, menggenggam taplak meja abu-abu dengan gestur putus asa.

Mungkinkah…

"Kalau aku berubah, apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku?"

Matsuoka tersentak atas pertanyaan itu, genggamannya pada kain taplak sudah mati rasa. Badannya serasa melayang, dan ia tidak sadar bahwa matanya sudah melotot sempurna. Namun sejurus kemudian hatinya berubah mantap.

"Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, tentu saja."

Giliran Tachibana yang dikagetkan, ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu akan menjawab pertanyaan setengah hatinya dengan begitu serius. Gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana ini? Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud…

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius hahaha…"

Tiba-tiba perdebatan sengit yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka menguap entah ke mana, berubah menjadi aura-aura bingung dan aneh, dan kecewa?

Riak-riak kekalahan pada air muka Matsuoka tertangkap jelas oleh Tachibana. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur menyangkal sendiri pertanyaan pura-puranya barusan. Sungguh ia tidak serius dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Mengajak menikah? Ah, jangan bercanda! Tachibana samasekali tidak siap! Lalu untuk apa barusan ia bertanya? Apa maunya sebenarnya? Memojokkan Matsuoka? Kalau begitu selamat Tuan Makoto, anda telah berhasil! Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa menjadi seorang pengecut yang lari dari kata-katanya sendiri?

"Saya permisi, Tachibana-san."

Dan itu lagi, sorot itu lagi, tatapan kecewa yang sama seperti yang diberikan Sousuke saat Tachibana menolaknya. Kesalahan yang sama. Dua kesalahan yang sama.

Tidak cukup menyia-nyiakan satu orang bagi Makoto untuk menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia, lebih bodoh dari keledai.

Ia kalah oleh pikirannya sendiri, dan membunuh diri sendiri dengan ketajaman lidahnya.

.

.

.

Matsuoka Gou, seorang penulis di sebuah surat kabar yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Seorang profesional yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah, jujur, baik dan berpikiran luas.

Banyak laki-laki yang menyodorkan lamaran untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, ia bukanlah seseorang yang patut disia-siakan. Seorang wanita yang bersinar dengan cara yang indah. Seorang wanita yang pernah sekali mengetuk hati Tachibana, seorang wanita yang kini bersanding dengan laki-laki lain di pelaminan sana.

Jemari Makoto membuka tiga puluh lembar terakhir pada sebuah novel bersampul hijau, jantungnya berdegup kencang secara otomatis. Satu per satu kata yang tercetak di sana ia pindai dengan seksama.

Dimensinya tersedot pada sebuah cerita yang mengakhiri kisah itu. Imajinasinya terbawa ke sebuah tempat yang hangat, dipenuhi senyum bahagia dan tawa suka cita. Lonceng gereja berdentang menggemakan rasa syukur.

Makoto menemukan dirinya tengah berjalan menggandeng seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah disanggul tinggi. Gaun putih membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, yang saat ia berjalan ujung-ujung kain gaun itu akan terjuntai menyapu tangga gereja.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bahagia, senyumnya terkembang sehangat matahari.

_Itulah saat paling bahagia yang pernah dirasakan Mamoru, memiliki seorang istri di sampingnya, yang siap berbagi suka duka sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Mamoru pun membalas senyuman cerah itu, membelai halus wajah Matsuri, kemudian mengecup keningnya. _

_Bagi Mamoru, dunia tidak pernah seindah ini._

Satu tetes air mata terjun menjadi titik pada kata terakhir. Buku itu terlepas dari genggaman Makoto. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, maka hanya linangan air mata lah yang terus berbicara lewat pipinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berjongkok di hadapan takdirnya. Menggores hatinya dengan jutaan kata seandainya. Seandainya ia mendengarkan gadis itu lebih lama, seandainya ia tidak mengiyakan janji bertemu dengan kliennya sore itu, seandainya ia tidak menanyakan hal yang bodoh waktu itu, seandainya ia sedikit saja menghargai gadis itu.

Kini, wanita itu adalah seseorang yang takkan pernah bisa ia raih, sama seperti Sousuke…

Matsuoka Gou, mutiara yang terlewatkan.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A-apa ini?

Sa-sampah sekali

Sekarang saya malah nyampah di fandom **Free! **Dengan bawa-bawa crackpair SousukexMakoto (itu crackpair ga sih?)

Dan saya ngerasa alurnya kecepetan T_T dan klimaksnya gak ada, dan saya gak tau mata Sousuke itu warnanya apa, dan aakhh sampah orz

Oh somebody help meeeh T^T

Okelah daripada banyak bacot, mending yang punya uneg-uneg terselubung (?) monggo ditumpahkan di review XXDD saya nerima segala jenis review kok, sooo~ jangan sungkan-sungkan tehee~


End file.
